


Twists in Time

by JennyTylerSmith



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Romance, time travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyTylerSmith/pseuds/JennyTylerSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU To protect the Royal couple from Prince Demande, during the fight Pluto sends Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion to the past to keep them safe. But Pluto accidentally sends the royal couple too far in the past, in season 1 where they are still searching for their Princess. Will this change the past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I will be using the japanese names, for those who aren't aware of it and occasional common japanese words which I am familiar with with anime influence but not overly complicated words. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I have another sailor moon story idea which also involves time travelling. Also Chibiusa/Rini is not the one who comes back but the royal couple.

"Sailor Moon dust it now!" shouted Mars as she threw her attack to try and distract the youma away from the leader of the scouts.

Sailor Moon nodded and took out her tiara.

"Moon Tiara Ac-" she started but was cut off when the youma threw razors towards her. Sailor Moon gasped and froze at the sight, it came too fast for her to move but then a cape swirled around her. Shielding her from the spiky razors. It was then she felt a body standing next to her. A body she recognized very well, considering how many times he had protected her.

When the parade of razors stopped, Tuxedo Kamen removed the cape which had been shielding them both. Sailor Moon noticed that Mercury and Jupiter had arrived in the scene and were throwing attacks at the Youma.

"Now is your chance," encouraged Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Moon nodded and then swung the tiara again, this time she wasn't interrupted.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

As soon as she let go, it whizzed through the air and hit the youma. It seemed to have the desired effect because the youma become dust.

Silence then enveloped the park and Mars collapsed on the floor. Sailor Moon walked towards Mars to join her team when a voice startled her.

"You're hit," said Tuxedo Kamen, worry in his voice evident. At this Sailor Moon appeared surprised. When she saw his eyes, she noticed concern and guilt. She blinked, not sure how to respond since he had never stayed around, he always pulled the vanishing trick, that would even make Houdini green with envy.

She then looked down to see what made him so guilty when she noticed her leg was bleeding. Blinking, she looked up to look at him.

"It'll be fine, I'll heal," said Sailor Moon looking at him with tenderness in her eyes.

She defended him against the scouts, but even she often had little doubt about whether this caped crusader indeed was in their side. But now, seeing how concerned he was about her, proved her that he really was on their side.

They both seemed enveloped in their own world, when it suddenly shattered.

"What the hell where you thinking! Why couldn't you dust in the first go?" shouted Mars, clearly annoyed as she glared at Sailor Moon.

However, Sailor Moon wasn't the only one surprised at the outburst, Tuxedo Kamen, Mercury and Jupiter appeared surprised as well. They were used to Mars temper but this time her tone appeared to be to harsh and unnecessary.

"She couldn't, the youma attacked her before she could attack back," said Jupiter, speaking up for Sailor Moon as she looked at Mars, confused.

"Well if you had moved faster than it wouldn't have come to that!" grumbled Mars again as she held her bleeding arm.

Tuxedo Kamen scowled at her remark and opened his mouth but before he could say a thing, Sailor Moon burst out.

"Believe it or not Mars, I am human not a machine! I can never run fast enough for you can I?" said Sailor Moon angrily, "I am so sick of your criticisms, don't you think I am trying my best already!"

Mars appeared completely shell shocked by the sudden outburst from Sailor Moon. She was staring at Sailor Moon uncertainly.

Tuxedo Kamen was surprised but none the less pleased that Sailor Moon was standing up for herself.

Before the tension could get any thick, suddenly a bright light appeared out of no where. Startled, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter turned to the direction where the light was coming from. When the light vanished, they saw two bodies on the floor.

One was a man, who appeared to be in his twenties. He wore a purple tuxedo, and next to him was a body of a woman. She was wearing a long, flowing white dress, with wings and she had a golden crown on top of her head. Though they were lying on the floor, the woman was still holding onto


	2. Chapter 1

It was midnight and the park was shrouded in darkness. Silence enveloped the park but it was anything but empty. In the middle of the park were five figures, almost in a circle. Sailor Moon, the crowned beloved saviour of Juuban stood directly beside Tuxedo Kamen, while on the other side in a huddle stood Sailor Mars and Jupiter. Sailor Mercury was on her knees, leaning over the two sprawled bodies of the new figures, with her computer in front of her and typing away, testing them. The other four waited with bated breath, feeling a bit wary. Wondering if the people were innocent victims or foes. Tuxedo Kamen could not tear his gaze away from the lady lying there. She laid there, her hair, funnily enough pulled in pony tails which looked similar to Usagi and the young senshi next to his, hairstyle. They were laid around her, like a halo while her fringe covered her forehead. He didn't know why but just seeing her was pulling at his instincts. He was holding himself from curling over her and hide her from the other senshis. It's only then he realised that these protective instincts were the same he felt for Sailor Moon. At this he turned to look at the said Senshi who had taken over his life effortlessly and saw that she appeared pale while staring at the lady. He looked back at the lady again, it tugged at his heartstrings at how familiar she looked. Immediately the silhouette of his dream princess flashed in his mind. She looked similar to her, could it be? Was this woman the princess he had been searching for? He clenched his fists and tried to hold his instincts even more back now.

Finally, after a long silence, Sailor Mercury spoke up.

"They are fine, exhausted clearly, as the computer shows, seemingly drained of energy too, but fine. Perfectly healthy…and not human," Sailor Mercury gave the verdict as she stood up and turned to look at her fellow senshis. She noticed that Tuxedo Kamen was still there and looked surprised but did not mention a word. While they did think he was a possible threat, she had no firm proof so she did not say much. Usagi firmly believed that he wasn't a threat so because of her leader she gave him benefit of doubt.

"Not human? How can you be so sure?" questioned Sailor Jupiter, looking at Mercury curiously.

"Their DNA's, it showed on the computer, it's anything but human, not the normal double helix, it's a triple helix."

"Well I guess that fact was a given, seeing as they appeared out of thin air in a flash of light. But the real question is, are they friend or foe?" wondered Sailor Mars outloud. It was then the senshis noticed that someone was quiet, very quiet. Namely their said leader Sailor Moon. Having being best friends outside of their senshi lives, all of them knew their leader well. So the fact that she was quiet for so long, without even uttering a joke, surprised them. Instinctively, all three of them looked towards their leader simultaneously. Sailor Moon appeared frozen, her eyes wide and she was leaning over the lady. They noticed that Tuxedo Kamen had now moved closer towards Sailor Moon, huddling closer to her. While he appeared to see casual his body language spoke anything but that. He was closer towards her, and his body was hunched slightly over her.

Sailor Jupiter was the first to speak, addressing their leader.

"Sailor Moon, what's wrong?"

"Have you-have you noticed the mark on her forehead?" Sailor Moon stuttered out, with disbelieve laced in her tone. She could not take her eyes off the royal lady. She presumed royal with the evident heart shaped crown ontop of her head. How on earth she fell and kept the crown intact was a miracle.

"What mark?" asked Sailor Mars brashly.

Sailor Moon pointed towards the forehead of the unconscious royal and all four of them look where she had been showing. The three senshis gasped. Because hidden between the bangs of the lady, in the middle of the forehead was a beautiful, illuminate golden crescent moon emblazed on.

"Oh god, she is-you don't think she is the Moon Princess do you?" stuttered out Sailor Mars, her eyes wide as she look at the unconscious woman. At that Tuxedo Kamen froze up, looking at the three senshis and then whipping his head down at the said lady. His breath caught, not believing what he was hearing.

"Moon Princess?" Could it be they were talking about his dream princess? The one who came to him for help? For the ginzuishou? The silver crystal? It couldn't be that much of a co-incidence.

At his utterance, Sailor Mars threw him a scathing glare.

"That's none of your business, it's ours!" she growled out. But her words cut Tuxedo Kamen, because he let out a growl on his own. Hearing the growl out of the usually calm and composed mysterious hero startled all the senshis, including Sailor Moon. She got up and looked at Tuxedo Kamen, seeing that his posture was highly tense and his face cold. He clearly had not taken Mars's words kindly. Sailor Jupiter even shifted under the man's glance, which shocked her because she was not one to be easily intimidated.

Tuxedo Kamen then felt a small, but familiar hand catching his free hand and turned to his side to notice that Sailor Moon was holding his hand firmly and looking at him with curious glance. Looking at her cerulean eyes, calmed him down a lot and he took a deep breath to compose himself. The power that Sailor Moon (and a certain other blonde) had over him was unreal. But he had long ago given up trying to analyse why.

"Our purpose as senshis are to find our princess, the Moon Princess and her silver crystal, and protect her. The crystal is her power source and she is the owner of it, and it seems that she, she could be our princess," Sailor Moon explained honestly while observing Tuxedo Kamen's reactions to her words.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars shouted appearing incensed that she told him about their purpose, "How could you tell him that, we aren't even sure if he is a friend or foe!"

"Just because he does not work with us does not mean he is against us! Besides I trust my instincts and they are telling me he cannot be the enemy."

Sailor Mars would have argued usually but something about Sailor Moon's stance and her eyes stopped her. Sailor Moon stood strong, her eyes wide. No wailing, no whining, but actually serious. It was the first time she saw the sign of a true leader. And it surprised her. She opened her mouth and then closed it. Meanwhile Tuxedo Kamen had been staring at Sailor Moon with surprise, the fact that she was defending him surprised and warmed him. He squeezed her hand which caused her to look at him but he broke the glance quickly because he knew if he continued he would get lost in her gaze.

His mind on the other hand was trying to digest the new information. They were also looking for the crystal to find and protect their princess. Which meant that it is possible their goals were the same anyway. If their princess was his. Which seemed to be the possibility right now.

"In that case, I don't think we are rivals nor enemies…" he whispered as his mind processed that. At that declaration all four senshis stiffened and their eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Sailor Mercury softly questioned.

Tuxedo Kamen opened his mouth to tell her, realising he has to anyway because they are after the same thing, when a groan interrupted their conversation. All five figures turned to notice that the man dressed in the purple suit (eerily similar to Tuxedo Kamen's own suit), who had been holding onto their, suspected Princess's, hand groaned and started to move.

They all gasped and huddled closer but that seemed to have been a mistake because the man froze and pulled the Princess closer to his body protectively. He appeared to be disorientated, not even opened his eyes but still held her close to himself as if she was a treasure.

"Who-whoever you are, don't come any closer or you will-pay," the man muttered, in a strong deep voice, though it had a break in it, which made it clear that he was exhausted.

"We-we don't want to harm, anyone, either of you" Sailor Moon spoke up taking charge of the situation while trying to speak in a softer tone to not spook the protective man, "We can't imagine hurting any of you, we are the good people and we think that she might be the one, our princess we are seeking anyway…"

Then the senshis noticed something. The man in the purple suit froze up as soon as he heard Sailor Moon's voice. His breathing visibly hitched and he looked up for the first time. His eyes directly going for hers. Usagi's breathing hitched as she found herself staring at deep, piercing royal blue eyes. Eyes which vaguely looked very, very familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen it.

As soon as he noticed her, he sighed and appeared defeated.

"Oh Kami, Setsuna you have sent us too far back…"


End file.
